


Two Left Feet & A Bottle of Red Wine

by poppysicle



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Engagement, First Kiss, First Meetings, Fluff and Angst, Inspired by Novel, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-03-26 06:45:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13852254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poppysicle/pseuds/poppysicle
Summary: "Hello, I'm calling from Death-Cast." His own native language fell in his ear. "I'm Yamato, is this Katsuki-san?"Nothing came out of his mouth no matter how hard he tried. Not a single sound slipped from his throat, hearing them speak his name stuffed pressure into his lungs and made it hard to breathe. Yamato didn't speak for a couple seconds as Yuuri tried to speak."This is Katsuki Yuuri? Correct?""Yes," Yuuri choked out embarrassingly, "This is him.""Katsuki-san, I regret to inform you that sometime in the next twenty-four hours, you will be meeting an untimely death. And while there isn't any chance to suspend that, you still have a chance to live."Inspired by THEY BOTH DIE AT THE END by Adam Silvera, where two people fall in love despite their fate.[ENDING EDITED]





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> THEY BOTH DIE AT THE END AU that no one asked for, thanks Adam Silvera.

**Yuuri - 2:00 AM**

 

The tone was  _deafening._

His eyes stared directly at the hotel ceiling that he had only gotten to know within three days of being in the unknown country. Vision blurry from not only the lack of glasses but tears that had begun to build up through the first five minutes of the phone ringing by his head. It rang and rang and rang for what felt like forever. Yuuri couldn't move, his body had shut down and he was being suffocated by his lack of strength to reach for the phone that held his life in hand. There was no getting out of it.

All he could think about was the fact he wasn't where he wanted to be. He wasn't where he should be. Laying in a hotel room all the way in Spain by himself during his last break of college before he could finally go home for good after graduating.

But life decided to take matters into its own hands. Making his family beg him to go do something different for his last break since he always went home to see them for the week due to his birthday. His mother begging him to live his life to the fullest and go back to his normal life after.

Phichit wasn't with him this time after deciding to go to Thailand to see his family and help them with some things before flying to Barcelona for the weekend to join Yuuri.

Yuuri was alone.

On his twenty-fourth birthday.

The phone stopped ringing for a few seconds, Yuuri's heart skipped a beat before it rang again. Death-Cast was calling again for the seventh time in a row, as if Yuuri didn't know his fate once answering the phone call. Reaching out slowly, he picked up his phone and slid the answer button to the caller ID for  **DEATH-CAST**. It sent a shiver down his spine once bringing the device to his ear.

" _Hello, I'm calling from Death-Cast._ " His own native language fell in his ear. " _I'm Yamato, is this Katsuki-san?_ "

Nothing came out of his mouth no matter how hard he tried. Not a single sound slipped from his throat, hearing them speak his name stuffed pressure into his lungs and made it hard to breathe. Yamato didn't speak for a couple seconds as Yuuri tried to speak.

" _This is Katsuki Yuuri? Correct?_ "

"Yes," Yuuri choked out embarrassingly, "This is him."

" _Katsuki-san, I regret to inform you that sometime in the next twenty-four hours, you will be meeting an untimely death. And while there isn't any chance to suspend that, you still have a chance to live._ "

Everything in his body shook to a vigorous shiver. This is really happening. Yuuri was going to die today.  _Alone_. All alone. No mother to hold. No father to speak with. No sister to cry on. Nothing, Yuuri was all alone and he was going to die today. Out of all the times he had to receive the call, it had to be today.

Yuuri wished he was home in his room, surrounded by all the people he loved. He wished he could be there physically to say goodbye but everything had become a risk now. Taking a plane would be too long, plus a Decker on a plane, sounds more like suicide.

". _.Do you understand, Katsuki-san?_ "

Yuuri didn't hear a word the man tried to comfort him with, only recognizing it was more than likely about what he should do with his time now that he was passing away. He wiped his nose with his sleep shirt, nodding even if he couldn't see him.

"Yes."

" _Good, on behalf of everyone here at Death-Cast, we are so sorry to lose such an amazing athlete. Live your life to the fullest, Katsuki-san. That's all we ask. Happy Birthday._ "

It was him who hung up before Yamato could say anything else. Yuuri clutched his phone, shaking his head in disbelief. The cars outside grew louder and laughter in the hall outside his door grew heavier; all Yuuri could do was sit and wait for his unknown death. His mind fogged with any ideas of what he could do on his final day. Yuuri stood up slowly and went straight to the window to push the curtains open.

The city below him was bright with lights and people, only catching a glimpse of what he might see for his last time on Earth.

He hadn’t lived out his life yet, only managing fourth place at the Grand Prix Final last year. Yuuri was ready to complete his degree, the one he spent so long study and working towards to finally make his parents just as proud as his figure skating.

To think, he was ready to live his life to the fullest but was stuck in the death trap. Yuuri dialed his phone and immediately the phone call was picked up.

“Yuuri?”

“Hi Mom..”

 

**Victor - 2:00 AM**

 

“ _You looked beautiful on the ice, I’m so proud of you. Make sure you call your mother back, I miss you dearly._ ”

The voicemail ended and Victor locked his phone, the screen faded to black. The blue eyes that were full of life turned cold to stare ahead at absolutely nothing. Victor couldn’t believe what his fate had brought him. He sat on the edge of his bed, grasped his cell phone tightly.

No tears were able to spill. No anger built up in his chest. No screams ready to be let out. The air in the hotel room was heavy with ache, wishing he could be back home at this second. To hug his mom one last time even though it’s been years since he physically saw her.

Her voice echoing in his head with fond that only she ever truly made him believe. Victor sat by himself in the hotel room, after finally getting back for celebrating his charity skate with a few sponsors. It had been a good night, but he hadn’t realized when he got to the hotel that his phone had died during his night out. Turning it on, the first thing he found was a missed call from a certain caller ID. The phone had immediately rang and the ID popped up, panic had happened first.

But the moment he answered it, all emotions drained from him. He never expected to die at the age he is now. He hoped the live as long as his own mother and possibly more. In the end, it was inevitable. Victor was going to die within the twenty-four hours we was living now.

The only people he had in his life were far apart. Makkachin was staying with Lilia in St.Petersburg. His mother was all the way in London, England living the life she deserved. His teammates all back home, doing the thing they love and get to continue doing. Unlike Victor, his career ending here in Barcelona, Spain.

Victor stifled a weak laugh, “As if I expected anything less.”

His body feeling every ache that he pushed away from his past till now. After everything he has done, it felt like nothing was enough. He didn’t do enough for himself. Victor isn’t happy and he’s doing to die that way. Nothing will fix this no matter how hard he was willing to try.

The last thing Victor wanted in life was to be happy. Marry someone, have kids of his own, get more poodles for Makkachin, become a coach, continue to skate. Showing his mother that he did complete this life plans.

The phone began to ring again, causing him to flinch at the sudden sound. But it wasn’t the sound from before, he knew that ringtone. Victor pressed the green button, allowing himself a simple breath and answering it.

“Mama?”

“ _Oh, Vitya!” His mother beamed happily, “I was about to go to sleep but something just itched me to call. You were perfect last night, I’m so proud of you._ ”

“Mama..” Victor whispered, rubbing his eye to hold back to cry he wanted to release.

His mother paused, “ _Baby? What’s wrong?_ ”

“I..” Victor swallowed his anger. “I.. I got the call.”

There was silence that fit in between the two, he could feel her confusion yet pain through the phone. It was overwhelming to have to tell his mother the one thing she would never wish for.

“ _You.. You got the call?_ ”

“I did.”

“ _Oh, Vitya.._ ” Mama murmured sadly, he could already hear her cry. “ _Are you okay?_ ”

“Mama, I don’t want to die.” Victor choked out achingly, “I didn’t even get to finish everything I’m doing. I’m such an idiot for being stupid and clueless. I’m so sorry I let you down.”

His mother cooed at his softly, trying to bring some calm to the storm. He sniffled, fighting back the clog in his throat. There was so much he wanted to say and so much he wanted to tell her. After all this time, only speaking to her on the phone when he can.

“ _Vitya, you have never disappointed me. Is that what you really think?_ ”

“I worry I haven’t done what you’ve said is deserved to me.”

“ _No, no._ ” Mama whispered in disbelief. “ _If anything, you’ve done more than I’ve expected. I know you had wishes that weren’t completed but that doesn’t mean you can’t complete them today.”_

“I can’t go out,” Victor shut the idea down instantly. “I’m going to die out there.”

“ _Victor, you need to go out. Live the rest of your life._ ”

Victor shook his head and cried, “But you’re not here. Makkachin isn’t here. I’m alone with sponsors who only care about money and my own ego.”

“ _Vitya, you know Makkachin and I want the best for you. You’ve loved us so much and now all we want is for you to know how much we love you too. You’re everything to me, I want you to be happy. I want you to be at peace, not suffering alone in a hotel._ ”

The tears fell one by one down his cheeks, “I love you so much. I’m so sorry.”

“ _I love you more than anything, my love._ ” Mama spoke softly, her crying not far off. “ _I treasure you with everything in me. You’re the light that created the sun in my eyes. Please, Vitya. Go live your life._ ”

“I’ll do my best, for you.”

“ _No, Vitya. For you._ ”

They bid their last goodbyes, Victor stared at his phone screen. He did it, he told her. Wiping the tears from his eyes, the older man sniffled and went to the bathroom. After washing his face, he didn’t know if he should contact the others or leave them be. Victor took the chance of decision to scroll on his social media, the one he goes on enough to see what everyone was doing.

Each scroll was mostly figure skaters he’s friends with or met but never spoke too. One by one, the photos became a blur. Victor couldn’t focus on the screen before him but shook his head. The Russian picked the explore page to find the first photo being a figure skater he can somewhat recall.

Clicking the photo, it was a photo of a man sitting on the stairs near the cathedral he hadn’t had the chance to visit yet. He held up a peace sign, smiling brightly.

The url read  **y-katsuki**. Victor paused for a second, he found himself on the profile of y-katsuki.

_Katsuki Yuuri._

The Japanese skater from last years Grand Prix.

He was in Barcelona, Spain too. Victor thought a moment, would it be weird to ask if he’d like to live Victor’s last day with him? Yuuri was a great skater and what he can remember, or in Phichit’s videos, was really nice. But, would he think it’s weird?

A sigh left his lips in defeat, locking his phone and resting his chin on his hand. People get last friend’s all the time. What would make this any different? Victor reached for his phone again, sending a message through the DM feature.

_Here goes nothing._

 

**Yuuri - 4:00 AM**

 

The last thing Yuuri ever expected was to receive the message after ending his call with his family.

Yuuri clicked on the notification instantly, not believing what he was reading. The notification hung on the corner right before his eyes. The message popped up and his eyes stung from how long he stared at it.

**vnikiforov 7 min ago**

**Yuuri?**

Victor Nikiforov messaged him on the day he is going to die. Yuuri threw his phone in surprise, staring at the object on the floor. It had to be some sick joke.  _Did Victor know?_ No way, they only tell one person and it’s kept confidential.

Yuuri rubbed his face, exhaustion already hitting him as he walks to the bathroom. Splashing cold water on his face to cool himself down, the younger man sighed into the towel that he used to dry his face.

There could be an actual reason for the message but something held him back from replying. It was already late and the last thing he needed was to stress himself out. There was a day out there that needed to be lived and Yuuri was still here. He walked back into the main room, putting his glasses on then grabbing his phone from the floor. The message still opened and waiting for a reply.

Twiddling his thumbs, Yuuri knew Phichit would’ve made him reply. A sudden ache panged his chest at the thought of his best friend. He’ll tell Phichit later, not right now.

But, Phichit would’ve wanted him to say something to his childhood idol.

**y-katsuki 1 sec ago**

**Yes, Victor?**

That looked like a good enough response. Yuuri felt his phone buzz as he went to put it down on the bed, it was already a reply to him.

**vnikiforov 1 sec ago**

**I’m sorry for sending a message at such a weird time. Especially, since we have never spoken to one another. I’ve seen you at the competitions but never got a chance to get to know you.**

Yuuri stared at the message, Victor noticed him? He shook his head quickly, his eyes blinking in pure disbelief.

**y-katsuki 1 sec ago**

**It’s okay, really. I’m quite a big fan actually.**

_Was that too fan-like to say?_ They do compete against one another but not in the way Yuuri wished he could. His heart was already racing, almost forgetting about the phone call from hours ago.

**vnikiforov 2 sec ago**

**I’m flattered to hear that! I noticed you’re in Barcelona right now too?**

The younger man flushed, that would mean Victor had to physically go to his page and see the photos he put up of himself. Phichit begged him to take some photos and upload to show him that he was okay.

But, knowing Victor saw them made Yuuri fall back on the bed and clutching his phone to hold it above his head.

**y-katsuki 1 min ago**

**I am. Taking a small vacation for my birthday today.**

As Yuuri sent it, he tried to fight back the  _last_ in between my and birthday. He sighed, wondering how many people actually pass away on their birthdays. It’s not rather lucky in his mind personally. He’s going to die turning another age; like a sick version of old age.

Except, he’s never going to see a day over twenty-four.

**vnikiforov 2 sec ago**

**It’s your birthday? Happy Birthday!**

Apart of him cringed at the gesture but he knows Victor is probably trying to be nice. He doesn’t know Yuuri is a Decker, he just knows he’s competition that he’s never going to see again.

**y-katsuki 1 sec ago**

**Thank you, you were here for that charity skate?**

The one Yuuri desperately wanted to go to but it was a sold out before he could get a chance and being Japan’s Ace only gets you so much.

**vnikiforov 1 sec ago**

**I was. Did you see it?**

**y-katsuki 1 sec ago**

**Only what was online, I missed the chance for tickets.**

**vnikiforov 1 sec ago**

**There is always next time.**

Yuuri flinched, staring at Victor’s words with sadness that buried deep inside his stomach. The message teased him, having knowledge of Yuuri’s true fate for the day. Shaking it off, Yuuri quickly replied.

**y-katsuki 2 mins ago**

**Not to sound rude, but was there any reason you wanted to speak to me?**

The message didn’t come within seconds like the last few, Yuuri was wondering if it seemed rude either way. As he went to type out an apology, his phone buzzed.

**vnikiforov 5 mins ago**

**Well, I got a call tonight from Death-Cast.**

If Yuuri’s heart hadn’t plummeted to the floor, it did now. His idol had gotten the same call as he did, on the same day as his birthday. Yuuri tried to reread the message, hoping he read it wrong no matter how many times.

**y-katsuki 3 mins ago**

**I’m sorry, that must be really hard..**

**vnikiforov 1 sec ago**

**I’m dealing with it, I had a request for you.**

A request? For him? Is he talking to the right person?

**y-katsuki 2 sec ago**

**Of course! What can I do for you?**

**vnikiforov 1 sec ago**

**Can you be my last friend?**

 

**Victor - 4:30 AM**

 

Victor was positive that the people below him were sick of his constant pacing from waiting for Yuuri. The younger man stated he’d be over in fifteen minutes depending on how fast he changed. Come to find out, they were staying at the same hotel coincidentally.

After changing into pants and a sweater, Victor began to feel uneasy about leaving the hotel. His mother spoke to him once more through text about how happy she was Victor found someone to spend his last day with. But fears rose through each passing minute.

_Was it too late to back out?_

The knock on the door startled Victor, he quickly rushed over to open the door. Finding Yuuri standing a few inches below him with messy black hair and blue framed glasses sitting on the bridge of his nose. A cream sweater complimented his black jeans and white shoes, he was a lot prettier in person than Victor remembered.

Yuuri held his hand out awkwardly, “Katsuki Yuuri.”

“I’m Victor Nikiforov.”

Victor brushed his hand against Yuuri’s, clasping them together and shaking it. Yuuri’s cheeks flushed at the touch, making Victor’s stomach rumble quietly within him.

“I should probably tell you something as well,” Yuuri began awkwardly, Victor tilted his head curiously.

“What’s wrong?”

“I’m a decker too.”

The older man paused, “You mean.. You got the call too?”

“Around two? I’m pretty sure they called me earlier but I was too scared to answer.” He continued quietly, not looking Victor in the eye. “I’m sorry for not telling you. I don’t know why I didn’t.”

“Hey, it’s okay.”

The softness of his voice brought Yuuri’s attention to him, he smiled and shrugged slightly.

“That’s life,” Victor murmured.

Yuuri nodded, “Isn’t that the truth.”

“You said it’s your birthday, yes?”

“Ah, yes. I turned twenty-four today.”

“Wow,” Victor whispered with surprise. “I guess we should make the most out of this day?”

“You ready to go then?” The Japanese man asked, putting his hand out for him.

There was still time to turn around and go back in his room to pure isolation until he died of who knows what. Victor glanced at Yuuri’s hand, it was an open invitation. A soft one that is, one that made Victor feel like he didn’t have to take it if he didn’t want too.

But, something in his chest pushed him to lace their fingers and smile at Yuuri with a smile that didn’t feel strained.

Maybe this was a good idea, after all this time, he was going to spend his last day happy. Victor already had a release on his shoulders meeting Yuuri.

He only hoped it would continue throughout their time together. His mother wants him to be happy today. Yuuri might be able to do that and Victor isn’t going to stop it.

“I’m ready.”

 

**Yuuri - 6:00 AM**

 

“You’ve been a fan that long?!”

Yuuri laughed at Victor’s shock, nodding his head quickly to reply. They had walked around the area for some time now. Neither of them ready to stop for food or anything.

Their palms were sweaty against one another but they didn’t have to heart to disconnect unless taking photos or pointing at pretty things around them.

“So long,” Yuuri whined embarrassed at the memories. “I used to try to copy your skates all the time.”

“Yakov told me one time about you,” Victor said, grinning cheekily. “I remember that.”

“You are just so amazing at figure skating, it blew me away and pushed me more to do competitions. I really wanted to be on the same ice as you.”

“You were though!”

Yuuri shook his head and glanced at the Christmas lights around the park, “It’s not the same. I wanted to be equal, not lower.”

Victor stopped walking and glared at Yuuri playfully, “I don’t believe that for a single second. You managed to get to the Grand Prix. You don’t just get a spot magically, it’s by score and position. You did it.”

“I don’t know, I’m just my hardest critic.”

“Well, not today.” Victor pulled him close, resting his finger on his chin to gaze down at him. “You’re perfect and I won’t believe otherwise.”

The flush on Yuuri’s cheeks grew more red than pink, pleasing Victor.

“Well.. I think I’m good at least?”

“Good? You’re amazing!”

The continuous compliments might end up sending Yuuri to die of a heart attack due to overjoy. His idol complimented his skating, his  _idol_ complimented his  _skating_. There was so much going on at the moment.

Victor was so close to him, he could feel his breath on his lips. Yuuri wanted to pull away but didn’t at the same time; he never thought he’d have Victor right under his fingers like this.

“Yuuri..” Victor murmured sweetly, sending a tingling sensation down his spine.

His voice so full and thick in his accent, it made Yuuri’s knees weak. If he could stare into Victor’s pretty eyes for the rest of his life; Yuuri might actually die a happy man.

All Victor has been doing is make his heart skip beats and bring pink to his cheeks, but he can’t complain.

“Yes?”

“Let’s go eat!”

“Huh?!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yell at me on [tumblr](http://smolkatsuki.tumblr.com/) or [twitter](https://twitter.com/destieramiller).


	2. Chapter 2

**Victor - 6:43 PM**

 

_Sweaty Palms? Check._

_Flushed Cheeks? Check!_

_Shaky Fingers? Check!_

_Noticeable Pining? Check!_

 

Victor looked at his reflection through the mirror and sighed, he had to get himself together for Yuuri. Not only was Victor a Decker, but so was Yuuri. They had to make the most of their day together until the ungodly happens.

They stopped at a diner who happened to give them free meals for finding out their Deckers, Yuuri still left a tip for feeling bad. Victor decided to take a quick bathroom check as Yuuri waited outside for him.

He didn’t want to believe Yuuri was willing to spend his last day with him. It would make sense due to finding out Yuuri’s fanboy side about him. Yet, the thought made Victor giggle with glee. This pretty boy has looked up to Victor for ages and is now speaking to him casually, not to mention holding his hand.

Victor gave himself a mini pep talk then walked out to the outside, finding Yuuri on his phone.

The younger man peeked up at Victor, a smile widening on his face once spotting him. He felt himself melt a little as he walked over to stand in front of him.

“What’s next?”

“You said you hadn’t been to the cathedral, did you want to go?” Yuuri recommended.

Victor clapped his hands, “Yes! I really want to see it.”

“I think there’s a market nearby there, we can check it out on the way over.”

“Perfect.”

He noticed Yuuri shyly had his hand open as they began walking, Victor instantly locked their fingers and tried to fight the urge to see Yuuri’s blush. They headed through the market upon arrival, looking in awe at the amazing things people had done and made.

Victor went to a jewelry stand to peek at the things they had. His eyes landed on a pair of rings, both gold in color with a design on the outside. Yuuri had wandered next to him, curiously gazing at the things for sale.

“Excuse me,” Victor called for one of the people working the stand and pointed at the rings. “How much for these?”

“They’re each 85 euro, were you interested in purchasing?” The lady asked cheerfully.

Victor noticed Yuuri glance at him confused, “Yes, please.”

After Victor paid, he asked Yuuri to lead him to the cathedral. The younger man pulled Victor down the corner until they reached the cathedral.

A choir stood in front of stairs near the right, Victor motioned Yuuri to follow him. They walked up the steps to be closer, Victor pulled out the two rings.

“This is going to sound crazy,” Victor began when watching Yuuri’s eyes. “But, one of my goals in life was to be married.”

Yuuri felt Victor bring his right hand up and hold the ring near his finger, their eyes met so softly and full of an emotion Yuuri couldn’t put his finger on.

“Is this okay?”

“Yes,” Yuuri quickly replied, watching Victor glide the ring onto his finger.

The ring was slightly snug but felt right enough to make Yuuri’s heart flutter. Victor held up the other ring for Yuuri to take, he gladly did and did the same thing Victor had done to him.

Their rings shined with the gold lighting behind them within the church. The Russian slowly cupped his cheek, his cold fingers pressed with the ring caused Yuuri to stare up at him.

The absolute fond he expressed on his face was enough to make Yuuri lean up on his toes and bring their lips together. Victor kissed him back without a second though, holding Yuuri close in his arms.

He’d never kissed someone like that before.

 

**Yuuri - 10:20 AM**

 

The ocean was bright in color, despite the weather. They watched the sun move up together on the quiet bridge with the street behind them. Victor was behind Yuuri, his chin resting on his shoulder as their eyes fell on the morning sky with the ocean.

It was a sight Yuuri never expected to take in so much. They had only been together for a short time but it felt like they had known one another for ages.

It was long in his defense, knowing the consequences for afterwards.

Victor’s hand rested over his, the sun captured the ring in it’s light. The glint getting Yuuri’s attention, smiling at the memory.

He feels so tired but wants to continue his day like this. Maybe they could go back to the hotel for a nap.

“Victor?”

“Vitya.”

Yuuri’s eyebrows furrowed, “Huh?”

“Call me, Vitya.”

The Russian had a shy smile, tucking his head into Yuuri’s neck with embarrassment.

“ _Vitya_ ,” Yuuri whispered in testing. “Did you want to go to the hotel for a nap? We haven’t slept much.”

A yawn was a response and it was enough for Yuuri, “C’mon. Let’s go.”

“Already?”

“You do look a bit unrested Yuuri,” Victor teased.

With a roll of his eyes, Yuuri shook his head at him. The water behind them wa

Victor grinned, tugging Yuuri’s hands to cross the street. The younger man laughed at Victor’s motion, his eyes suddenly darted at the vehicle speeding towards them.

He quickly pushed Victor towards the sidewalk in his first reaction. Watching Victor fall to the floor away from the road and into safety.

The car quickly passed them, honking as if getting after them for doing something stupid. Victor sat in shock on the concrete, staring at Yuuri.

He was crouched in between Victor’s legs, his hands on the ground while panting. His hands stung after his fall and wrist ached from landing so harshly on the ground, away from the incoming car. His mind was moving so fast, trying to process what had happened.

Arms wrapped around his head, pulling him against Victor’s chest. The older man was shaking as he held Yuuri, causing concern to rise through him.

His arms were trembling vigorously with fear and shock. Holding Yuuri as if he was going to disappear any second.

He saved Victor’s life on the day they’re supposed to die.

“You idiot,” Victor whispered when hugging him tightly. “You reckless  _idiot_.”

Victor’s lips pressed kisses all over his head, tilting his chin to press a kiss to his lips. Yuuri mushed into the kiss, trying to continue what he never thought would crave. He opened his eyes when they pulled away, finding Victor’s eyes welding up.

“Vitya? What’s wrong?”

He shook his head and nudged his cheek into Yuuri’s hand, “Nothing. I’m just happy to be with you.”

“With me?” Yuuri whispered, hope on the edge of it.

“With you.”

 

**Victor - 12:00 PM**

 

“Room service says it will arrive in fifteen minutes,” Victor speaks from outside the bathroom, Yuuri dries his face and nods into the towel.

Stepping out of the bathroom, Victor is sitting on the unmade bed with the TV remote in hand. Flickering through the channels that are in English or Spanish.

Yuuri sat down on the bed beside him, leaning his head on his shoulder before he finally put on the news. Victor placed the remote beside him and relaxed under Yuuri’s touch.

They didn't talk about what happened before they arrived. Yuuri didn't dare bring up such a selfless act that he never thought he'd ever see him do.

But, the thought of Victor hurting before anything else happened between them was too much to bare. Yuuri had to protect him, even on his last day. 

Seeing Victor so happy has been one of the best rewards yet, especially knowing the ring on his finger applies to it. Victor is his today and Yuuri will treasure every moment till he faces his last dying seconds in this world that Victor had made so beautifully. 

“Do you think after we eat.. We could go ice skating?”

The question startled Yuuri, he didn't think Victor would dare step on the ice today. Neither himself. But, for Victor, he'd do anything.

Yuuri picked his head up, “You want to go ice skating?”

“I would still want to spend my last day doing something that I love.” Victor replied softly, his blue eyes turning towards Yuuri.

“Yeah,” the younger man murmured with a smile. “We can go ice skating.”

Victor beamed in approval, lacing their fingers together fondly to relax with their time together alone in the hotel room.

The both of them waited for their food before there was a knock on the door for Yuuri to answer. He pushed in a tray of food, it had a couple dishes and some desserts for them.

They sat on the bed comfortably to begin their meal, discussing any other plans for the day before they decided to rest.

The bed was big enough for the both of them to rest in together. Their coats and scarves tucked away on the floor as they napped in one another’s arms.

Warmth flooded between them and Yuuri tucked his head into Victor's chest as his lover squeezed him gently to keep him close from any harm.

It was normal.

As if their world wasn’t ending today.

 

**Yuuri - 2:02 PM**

 

The rink was busy with people at this time of day. The outdoor ice rink filled with those of all ages and more.

Giggles echoing through the plaza by the children learning to move upon the ice. Yuuri laced up the skates he rented alongside Victor and adjusted his beanie.

Victor took his hand when they finished and pulled him onto the ice. They were a bit shaky due to the use of the rented skates, unlike their usual ones that they wore on a daily basis. Yuuri and Victor tested the waters first by holding hands as they did a few laps on ice.

“Did I ever tell you one of my goals in life was to skate on the same ice as you?” Yuuri asked curiously, moving beside Victor casually. “I used to dream of being on the podium with you.”

“You did skate on the same ice as me,” Victor brought up quickly. “Even now.”

“That’s different, I got last. And we’re at a public rink.”

Victor watched Yuuri move to get ahead when an opening occur, landing a perfect triple axel and skidding to a stop. Some people awed at him when Yuuri looked Victor’s way.

“Show off,” Victor murmured cheekily, moving towards him to do a triple salchow.

Landing it perfectly, Yuuri met him halfway and grinned. Their fingers laced as they began to skate with one another in a dance.

People moved to the sides and off the ice to watch the two men create a program right then and there.

People clapped when they both split to land a triple flip, moving back to one another and caressing each other’s faces. Yuuri laughed, taking in Victor’s happy expression before the split once more to do another jump.

They moved to no music but the music in their head. It was amazing. Yuuri definitely believed this is more than he could ask for on his birthday.

_On his last day._

They finished the dance in each other’s arms, moving in circles slowly before coming to a stop.

The crowd around them cheered as Victor and Yuuri sealed a simple kiss at the end. They blushed at the attention and Victor held Yuuri close.

“How was that for being on the same ice?” Victor asked curiously, caressing his cheek fondly.

“More than I could ever ask for.” Yuuri whispered breathlessly. “Thank you, Vitya.”

“I love you.”

The words were pushed right into Yuuri’s ear with surprise and he gazed at Victor with wide eyes. The older man smiled, resting his forehead to Yuuri’s aching soft.

It felt like they were the only two people on the ice and in this world.

“I love you, Yuuri. Thank you for giving me the best day I could ever ask for.” Victor spoke so warmly as tears traveled down his cheeks. “I wish I knew you before this happened to take you out properly and cherish you the way you deserve. You were such a surprise, I never thought I’d be this happy again.”

Yuuri’s eyes welded up quickly at his confession, shaking his head and giving him a wet laugh in reply.

“I have been in love with you since I was a kid,” Yuuri started, squeezing his open hand. “You pulled my love for figure skating out in the open and I will forever be grateful that I looked up to someone like you. If I managed to give you the best last day you could ask for, I can die a happy person.”

Victor choked up, pulling Yuuri into his arms and bringing their lips together. Time stood still around the both of them. Knowing that the inevitable was to come without their consent. People glanced their ways at the intimate scene, yet it felt like they were the only ones in the ice rink. Victor caressed Yuuri's face when they pulled away from the kiss.

"Can we.. Can we spend our last day together.. Alone?" Victor asked nervously, his voice soft with shyness that Yuuri never believed existed.

Yuuri smiled fondly and nodded, "Let's go."

Victor lead Yuuri to the exit of the rink, he stepped off first. His insides bubbling with glee, turning around to reach out for Yuuri until he watched Yuuri slip. Victor's eyes widened, reaching out jump towards him and wrap his arms around his head to tuck into his chest as they fell onto the ice. A sharp sting his the front part of his head, causing him to groan quietly.

They laid still, some workers helped Victor up. His head aching slightly, feeling a bit dizzy. Yuuri carefully stood up, getting help to move off the rink after Victor. The older man quickly grasped his shoulders to look at his lover with concern.

"Are you okay?" Victor asked. "Did you hurt anywhere?"

Yuuri shook his head but noticed a red mark on Victor's forehead.

"Are you okay?" Yuuri asked back in shock. His fingers running across his forehead, noticing Victor wincing from the pain. "You hit your head."

"Ah, yeah. I'm okay though."

The younger man was not convinced, getting help from one of the workers to find the first aid tent. They walked together from there, Victor feeling a terrible sensation within his head. The nurse in the tent tended to them, trying different techniques to see if he received a concussion or something more.

"You seem fine," She stated. "You should go home and rest."

"Should I do anything for him?" Yuuri asked.

The Nurse thought a moment before shaking her head, "He should be fine."

 

-

 

**Victor - 3:30 PM**

 

The world was spinning.

At least in his eyes.

An eventful car ride back to the hotel, but they arrived safely. Yuuri helped Victor lead him up to the elevator. It was a tough decision to choose between an elevator that may break or stairs that they may fall down on. But, they had gotten to a point during their day were they didn't care much about it. They made it to their floor, going straight to Victor's room and getting him on the bed.

"Give me a number 1 through 10 on the pain." Yuuri asked, removing Victor's jacket to help him lay comfortably on the bed.

"Eight," Victor whispered, allowing Yuuri to move him the way he needs. 

His head pounded in pain, maybe from moving so much or the light outside glaring through the curtains, or laying down instead of standing. Victor's eyes drooped cautiously, eyeing Yuuri next to him.

"Yuuri.." Victor murmured, reaching towards him to grasp his hand.

Something dropped in his stomach as he gazed up at the man, yet he still smiled. Yuuri was something else that he never imagined finding. Someone that brought joy to his dull world of doing things he grew tired of. Yuuri was the sun, a bright entity that seemed so unreal Victor had to blink a few times to make sure he existed. Victor was happy.

"Yes, Vitya?"

Victor kissed Yuuri's knuckles, "Thank you for today. I'm so happy I fell in love with you."

"I'm happy I fell in love with you too." Yuuri spoke gently.

Silence fell between them and Victor knew he was about to fall into something. He held Yuuri's hand tightly, remembering his warmth. The soft touch of his skin sent a calming sensation through his body. Victor brought Yuuri's hand to his heart.

"I'm.. I'm going to go to sleep now."

Yuuri's eyes widened at what he was doing.

"Wait- Victor, no!"

 

-

 

**Yuuri - 3:55 PM**

 

"Please help him, he's dying!"

Yuuri cried to the Doctor as he followed them with his hand on Victor's bed that they rolled through the hospital. It was unsettling feeling being in a place like this, not knowing what was going to happen to Victor. Yuuri's tears flooded his face, a few falling onto Victor's unconcious body that was laid still on the gerne. 

"He's not a Decker, save him, I can't live without him. Please. Please!"

"We will do everything we can, Sir." The Doctor rushed out, reaching the doors. "Stay out here and wait for him."

The nurse with the doctor took Yuuri's spot, making sure he stopped walking when they pushed him through the double doors. Yuuri choked out another cry, covering his mouth with his hands. Watching them disappear past a corner on the other side of the doors.

Yuuri sniffled, walking over to the waiting room in the corner so he could be left alone. The thought of losing Victor now was painful. He didn't want to believe it. The man he grew to cherish as an idol that is now in the hospital awaiting his death. Yuuri curled into his own body, his head on his knees as he cried and cried and cried.

Everything burned inside him with agony he didn't realize existed.

A sudden buzz in his pocket surprised him, reaching into it to find Victor's phone. His blurred eyes full of tears could only read a bit of Russian. Yuuri sniffled and cleaned his face, answer while bringing it to his ear.

"Hello?" Yuuri murmured weakly.

" _Vitya? Are you there?_ "

An older woman's voice spoke fluently through the phone in Russian. He recognized Victor's nickname but not the last part.

"Ah, Victor can't come to the phone right now."

There was a pause on the other side of the phone. "Is this Yuuri?"

Yuuri's heart skipped a beat and he rubbed his eyes, "Yes."

"Where's Vitya, Yuuri?" She asked carefully, her voice still soothing as ever.

"We.. We're at the hospital."

The words caused another cry in him, trying to keep his cool while speaking to the stranger on the phone.

"I'm so sorry.." Yuuri mumbled, tears falling one by one. "I tried to keep him safe and cared for and loved, but he still got hurt while trying to do the same for me. None of this wouldn't of happened if I hadn't slipped on the ice. I'm so sorry."

"Yuuri," her voice strained but also comforting. "That isn't your fault, you know it too. He had done it for you, despite the concequences.."

"I'm so sorry. I love him so much, I wanted him to try to fight today. Maybe actually live."

"My son is a strong boy, but he knows just as much as you do that it isn't possible." Victor's mother replied. "I want to thank you for giving him an amazing last day. He sent me many stuff about you too. Vitya has been struggling these past years as he grew in age. He tried to act happy all the time. But, this is the first time I've seen him genuinely happy. So, thank you, Yuuri. For bringing light to Vitya's world."

Yuuri cried harder on the phone, wishing he could've done more for him, especially after hearing the information she told him.

"Thank you for letting me have him on his last day, he made my world sparkle more than you think."

Victor's mother laughed softly, "I know for a fact he did. But, take care of yourself Yuuri. Do what Victor would want you to do, whatever the outcome is. He loves you so much."

Yuuri nodded even if she couldn't see him, "I will. Thank you."

"No.. Thank you."

They finished the phone call, he took a deep breath that was a bit shaky for his liking. He glanced up, seeing the people waiting. Some seemed calm and collected, while other's looked like him; fearful and worried. 

Waiting felt like years passing by and ages going on. Yuuri thinks back at the phone call, feeling her comforting presence around him to care for him while Victor is being cared for by strangers. The younger man slowly curled into himself, hiding his face into his knees once again.

"I love you, Vitya. Please stay with me." Yuuri whispered to himself, drowning out the sounds of the hospital waiting room.

A presence was felt beside him, he glanced up begging to see Victor. It was the doctor who helped bring in Victor.

"I'm sorry," The Doctor started. "He didn't make it."

Yuuri stared blankly ahead of him, his body shutting down immeditately. _I'm sorry, Victor_. Yuuri shook his head in disbelief. _I'm sorry, Victor._ A tightness in his head ached through his body and ripping him to pieces. _I'm sorry, Victor._ His breathing was uneasy, the doctor placing their hand on his back soothingly but it didn't work. _I'm sorry, Victor_. Shutting his eyes tightly as pain suddenly hit his chest. _I'm sorry ,Victor._ The doctor called out for help as Yuuri cried out loudly, clutching his chest.

_I'm sorry, Victor._

_I'm sorry, Victor._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_It's okay, Yuuri._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_I love you._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 4/12 edit - i ended up writing the actual ending!  
> for those who didn't know, victor died from a brain injury after slamming his head on the ice & yuuri died from broken heart syndrome that caused his heart to give up.
> 
> i'm really happy with this ending, character deaths scare me sometimes.
> 
> yell at me here on [twitter](https://twitter.com/destieramiller) or [tumblr](http://smolkatsuki.tumblr.com).


End file.
